Pass, Present, Future
by Solariz
Summary: Empieza con una chica de Argentina, de 11 años para 12 que llora porque ama a alguien que no puede amar. La historia transcurre 15 años después, con ella por cumplir 26. Conoce a Nick mientras llora. Fic sobre Nick Jonas y Florencia Aguirre, no es famos
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Aunque sea el sueño de toda fan, nunca se hace realidad..Los Jonas Brothers (Nick,** qué es casi el único mencionado en la historia**) NO son de mi propiedad en casi ningún sentido...María Florencia Aguirre soy yo, así que si que es mía xDD**_

Era una chica de 11 años, acostada de cabeza en la silla de su escritorio. Su nombre era María Florencia Aguirre. Descripción abreviada: Super-Fan N°1 de Nick Jonas. Si, podría haber dicho, como siempre hago, que era fan de los Jonas Brothers, especificamente de Nick, pero el era su sueño.  
Al principio era la atracción de una fan hacia su ídolo, luego se convirtió en el gusto que siente una fan por su ídolo, después fue el amor de la fan hacia el ídolo. No lo pudo controlar y se convirtió en la atracción de Flor hacia Nick, y le empezó a gustar de Flor a Nick. Terminó siendo la sensación más maravillosa. Cada que oía su nombre, cada que oía su voz o veía su cara, o simplemente conectaba cualquiera de sus sentidos con él, sentía cosas. Si, esas cosas. Se olvidaba como respirar, la invadía el calor, su sangre hervía y como, al oír algo relacionado con él y una chica (Aunque fuera alguna de sus ídolas) se le congelaba la sangre. Se volvía loca. En otras palabras, amor verdadero, aunque suene _cursi_, real.  
Faltaban 6 meses para que ella cumpliera 12 años y faltaban 7 para los 17 de Nick. Ese día, ese 16 de febrero, salió una lágrima traviesa y _lo entendió_. "Perdón Nick, pero esto es sólo un bosquejo de lo que voy a vivir, mi primer amor, el más imposible", se dijo. Guardó todo en una caja, que se juró, nunca sería desechada mientras viviera.

**_______________________________________________________________________  
Les gustó??Pss, la hice el 16 de febrero, el 16 y el 17 de 2009...es de 5 capítulos pero está muy buena!!Supongo, eso lo dicen ustedes xDD  
Acá me quedó muy chiquitito, pero no importa porque es una clase de _introducción_ al tema, es la base de la historia ;D  
Nos vemos pronto y dejen rewiews a una principiante como yo!!*_***

**Solariz**


	2. 25 & Conoce

**Capítulo 2 Parte 1-25**

_14 años después..._

Una mujer de 25 años, como se había prometido hace más de 10 años, no vivía más en Bella Vista, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Vivía en New Jersey y se había casado hace un año con un hombre moreno de ojos verdes y tez jawaiana, se llamaba Jacob.

-Ay, amor, tirá ya esas cosas-insistió Jake, nunca le había podido decir amor porque nunca se había olvidado del amor que le tuvo a Nick, aunque no lo admitía.

-Jacob, entendeme, me juré que iba a conservarlo hasta que alguien la heredara e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera-replicó furiosa-Y...aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no tenés el más mínimo derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mis cosas.

-Okay, está bien, pero me estoy poniendo celoso-dijo Jake tratando de acercarse a besarle. Flor alzó la seja izquierda.

-¡Dios!-revolvió los ojos y salió del lugardejando la caja protegida con el sello a prueba del mundo exterior. Jake la siguió tratando de enmendar lo que había pasado.

**Parte 2- Conoce**

Salió y se dirigió a _La Catarata*_. Estacionó el auto en algún lugar apartado. Caminó hasta que vió una cabaña de madera (Con los típicos dos escalones que te llevan a la puerta). Se sentó en el primero y lloró. Lloró por todo lo que había vivido y sufrido hace prácticamente 15 años, sólo por Nick Jonas, su ídolo. Escuchó una voz tararear una canción, que hizo que la sangre se le calentara la sangre y que su cuerpo sea invadido por el calor, siempre acompañado por un escalofrío. No pudo evitar sollozar, lo volvía a sentir y estaba casi segura de que el causante de su sufrimiento estaba frente suyo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

-No-logró sollozar.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preocupó agachado a su altura.

-Vos-dijo Flor levantando la vista y dejando ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su cara llena de lágrimas dulces. Lo estaba viendo. Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller, el real, el auténtico.

-¿Perdón?-se excusó-¿Qué hice yo?

-Simplemente, apareciste en mi vida y mi esposo me pidió que deseche una caja con cosas importantes. Pero cuando tenía 11, para 12, me juré que la iba a conservar hasta morirme.

-Wow, y esa caja tenía cosas sobre mí-replicó para confirmar lo que había entendido.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Sólo te puedo decir que nunca pude amar a mi esposo, y que no sé porque te estoy deprimiendo con la triste historia de mi vida-explicó Flor.

Se sentía bien. Aunque no sabía si el motivo era haberse descargado o haber hablado de eso con Nick.

-Perdón si paresco un entrometido pero, ¿Por qué te casaste con él si no lo amás?

-No sé-reflexionó Florencia.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraída hacia él?-Flor negó con la cabeza -¿O te gustó?

-No-y comenzó a llorar de vuelta. Nick, cómo auto reflejo, la brazó y le comenzó a acarisiar el pelo.

Estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido por su ex-esposa. Un revoltijo en la pansa de ambos indicaba que algo andaba mal, o demasiado bien. Flor se aferró a él y lloró.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamás?-preguntó Nick cuando ella se calmó.

-Florencia-contestó Flor- Aunque tengo los apodos de Argentina...Flor, Flopy, Florchu, la chica de la U.S.A. y...no pienso decir el otro.

-Decílo o te obligo.

-Ah!Si??Y..¿Cómo? Si se puede saber-contestó Flor alzando la seja izquierda.

-Mm-quedó pensativo luego se le iluminó la cara-Ya sé-usó una sonrisa pícara-When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love m...

-Okay, okay..Popy, mis papás me llamaban Popy de chiquitita-se rindió ante la melodiosa voz de Nick.

-Bonito y lo mejor es que te rendís fácil.

-Es que si me conocieras como mis amigas y yo lo hacemos-dijo-me rindo ante cualquier cosa relacionada con vos-musitó casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Si?-preguntó Nick recuperando la sonrisa pícara qué había utilizado antes-Mirá, ahora me tengo que ir pero, te paso mi celular y te llamo para vernos, ¿Si?

-Ok-se pasaron celulares y ambos se subieron a su auto correspondiente rumbo a casa.

Sonrió, conoció a su ídolo, le contó casi todo lo que sentía, lloró en sus brazos, le cntó algo sobre su vida y tenía su número de celular.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-MIENTRAS CON NICK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Era muy rápido, pero se había enamorado de ella.

Si había aprendido algo durante su matrimonio y bueno, los últimos 14 años, es que el amor no tiene tiempo ni límite.

-Florencia, qué bonito nombre-suspiró con una sonrisa casi inconsiente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-CON FLOR*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Llegó con una sonrisa radiante. Jake la miró raro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-fijandose en la apariencia de su esposa. Sonreía y tenía la cara llena de lágrimas secas con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Es mi problema-contestó amable y alegremente.

Ella entró en la casa, se duchó, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Este cap es más largo...Ta bueno, supongo :S**  
**A ver las Notas del Capítulo...**

**La catarata: Es muy importante para la secuela, si hay secuela, es el lugar más relajante y bonito para Flor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Pasó una semana y media y Florencia y Nicholas estaban cada vez más unidos.

10 de febrero, habían pasado 11 días desde que ella había conocido a su ídolo.

Volvió a casa a las 23:00hs. Escuchó un ruido que venía del primer piso. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente y entró a su cuarto y vió lo que menos se esperaba ver: A su esposo con una chica de unos aproximadamente 18 o 20 años desnudo en su cama matrimonial. El la miró.

-¡Querida!-dijo como, ustedes saben, hablan los borrachos posta, posta-¿Nos acompañás?-preguntó haciéndole un lugar.

-SOS UN DEGENERADO!!-gritó Flor. Se acercó a él y le pegó una bofetada (que casi le deforma la cara) y agarró a la chica del pelo y la sacó de la casa (por la ventana no, por la puerta). Agarró unas sábanas, una frazada y una almohada. Bajó al living y durmió ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A LA MAÑANA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella estaba haciéndose el desayuno y **él** bajó. Flor lo miró con resentimiento y luego se volteó para ver como estaban sus huevos revueltos, los pasó a su plato. Parece que Jacob abrió la heladera, sacó su jugo de naranja y los cereales.

-Qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

-Qué qué me pasa?-replicó ella con algo de ira-Quiero el divorcio, eso me pasa-contestó.

-¿Qué, por qué?-preguntó desconcertado, o fingiendo estarlo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?-gritó furiosa-TE ACOSTASTE CON UNA CHICA DE 18 AÑOS, UNA NENITA, Y DECÍAS QUE NO SABÉS POR QUÉ QUIERO EL DIVORCIO? ¡¡ME INVITASTE A DORMIR CON VOS Y CON ELLA!!

El abrió los ojos hasta que le dolió.

-Firmá esto cuado quieras que sea feliz-dijo Florencia acercándole un contrato a Jacob.

-Si, para que empieces a salir con ese Nick Jonas?!¡Ni loco!-dijo el alejando el contrato.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Admitílo! Lo amás y lo amás desde chica, nunca me amaste. De alguna manera lo que **vos **hiciste fue peor.

Los ojos de Florencia se habían cristalizado y la ira reinaba en ella-

-QUÉ LO MÍO ES PEOR??!!ADMITO QUE NO TE AMÉ, NO TE AMO, NI TE VOY A AMAR NUNCA, PERO POR LO MENOS YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON UNA PENDEJA DE 18 AÑOS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------●-----------------------------------------------------------

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía era que el chico por el que discutían estaba en su patio delantero escuchando absolutamente todo involuntariamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------●-----------------------------------------------------------

-DEJAME, NO, ME LLEGÁS A TOCAR UN PELO Y TE DEMANDO POR TODO LO QUE TENÉS.

Cuando oyó eso no se contuvo y entró. Entonces vió a Jake pegándole a Florencia. Se llenó de ira.

-SOLTALA!-gritó acercándose a la escena.

-Ay! Pero si tu amorcito no es tan educado cómo creías, no no, eso no se hace-dijo Jake agarrándola de la muñeca y apretándosela. Ella cerró los ojos, hizo una mueca y gritó. Nick no se contuvo y le pegó una piña y Jacob la soltó para devolvérsela. Nick se alejó unos pasos. Le había dejado sangrando la boca. Florencia lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ay, Florcita querida, elegiste al tipo más débil para amar-sonrió burlón Jacob mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente con cara de psicópata.

-EL ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE VOS LO QUE PASA, ES QUE ÉL POR LO MENOS TIENE CORAZÓN-histeriqueó Flor.

-Ah, ¿Si?-replicó Jake ya tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones chocar- Disfrutálo, va a ser el último-dicho ésto, la agarró de una nalga (N/A Ni que me haya gustado esta escena ¬¬) la subió a su altura y la besó salvajemente, haciendo que su lengua recorriera toda la boca de Florencia, cómo para recordarla _"hasta que volviera"_. La soltó y los ojos de la chica estaban echos fuego. Le pegó una cachetada increíblemente más fuerte que la de la noche anterior, si eso era posible.

Él la agarró del cuello y Nick le pegó en seco en la espalda.

-¿Qué yo no soy fuerte?¿No sos vos el que está tirado en el piso?-presumió.

-Nick llamemos a la policía y mientras esperamos...-empezó Flor.

-Hablamos?-sugirió Nick, con intensiones ocultas. (N/A Bueno, algo :$)

-No. Te curo lo que te hizo-terminó ella nerviosa. Nick sacó su celular y llamó a la policía, que, para sorpresa de ambos, en 15 minutos ya estaba ahí. Justo cuando Flor había empezado a curar a Nick. Preguntaron qué había pasado y Nick contestó porque Flor, no bien preguntaron, se echó a llorar torrensialmente, Nick la abrazó durante el lapso de la historia. La policía se fue con Jacob esposado y Flor empezó, otra vez, a curar a Nick.

-Así que me amás, ¿Eh?-preguntó Nick sonriendo pícaro. Flor le pasó, _sin querer_ , algodón con alcohol en su herida en la boca, y él gritó de dolor.

-Ajá-contestó ella no bien terminó de curarle y limpiarle esa herida.

Se dio vuelta para buscar un nuevo pedaso de algodón. Él la volteó hacia sí y la besó. Primero suave y dulcemente, luego le integró más pasión y descontrol. Pasó la lengua sobre los labios de ella, somo pidiéndole permiso para pasar, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. Sus lenguas recorrieron la boca del otro hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire desesperadamente. (N/A Siempre lo digo y lo voy a volver a decir...Pulmones idiotas¬¬, yo que ellos los ignoro..xD).

-Yo te..amo más-dijo Nick cómo pudo.

-Lo..Lo harás más...Pero no hace...Hace tanto como...Como yo-logró contestar Flor. Él la besó de vuelta, pero fue un beso dulce y corto... _A comparación del otro _8-)

-¿Desde..Desde cuándo?-preguntó Nick levantando una seja.

-Desde que tenía...emm-empezó a contar algo con los dedos, para asegurarse- Unos 8 años.

-Wow, 18 años, amándome...-se explicó Nick- Sufriste mucho, verdad?

Flor levanto una seja.

-Digo, cinco años de diferencia, vivías del otro lado del continente...-nunca logró terminar de decir esa frase. Flor se había levantado, había ido al sótano. Nick la siguió.

* * *

**Bien, supongo que es demasiado estúpido como para ser una historia comentada, porque casi no hay rewiews...Dos chicas nada más comentaron, no es que sea desagradecida, chicas, pero esperaba un poco más de ferbor, más rewiews de más chicas...La voy a seguir, pero solo porque necesito descargar mis sentimientos....Jas, ya la tengo ehca a la fic!!Y si no lo estuviera la malvada no sería Miley (lo siento) xq es mi ídola máxima (entre las mujeres, obvio)....**

**Graaax x leeeeer!!**

**Solariz**


End file.
